Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-89.13.174.176-20150214185334
It's right, that the word god is used for many different kinds of being. In MGE it's a mix between shinto gods like Ryu and western gods like Poseidon. But what gods are the chaos gods? You don't make the effort and lock them into a prison at the bottom of the see, if they were not really strong. This all sounds like the greek titans, which were as strong as the gods. "Fear and respect towards the Demon Lord is imprinted in monsters' instinct. All of the monsters are subordinate to the Demon Lord, and they know from birth that the Demon Lord's energy flows within them." The demon lord may not control the monsters directly, but it's control. Otherwise someone could say: "The transformation really feels good, but you have not ask me and that I resent you very much. So I have to kill you all now. Sorry." As a chaos god, I would not let me control, no matter by whom and no matter if directly or indirectly. If I want to be a sexy monstergirl, then it is OK (like Poseidon or the fallen god), but otherwise I would resist with the power of a real chaos god. It is always said that the chief god created the world, but we have no evidence. We have only the word of a human, which has grown up with the teaching of the chief god. His book contradict itself partially and we should not believe everything or take it literally. "According to them, when the world was created by the original Chief God, the reason that Demon Lords were included in the grand design was to maintain the yin-yang balance between the number of humans and the number of monsters." "According to legend, in the age of the former demon lord, wicked demons of chaos who possessed a power that was even greater than that of the gods existed there at the bottom of the sea. At the time, Poseidon was still one of the divinities ruled by the chief god, and the rule of the sea was split between her and them. It is said that the demons of chaos were sealed in the deep layer after a war, and even now, the demons of chaos are biding their time to make a come back and once again reclaim dominion over the sea. Those who sunk into the depths of the sea, male and female, are also kin to all monsters, so they've probably assumed the female form, and had their thought patterns changed accordingly, but no one has ever been able to confirm it, and the truth of this is uncertain." Yin-Yang balance between monsters and humans is already nonsense. There is not even a Yin-Yang balance between humans and humans. Humans are the purest chaos. That is probably only surpassed by the chaos gods themselves. Apart from the fact that the gods would interfere the Yin-Yang balance as 3rd power. It is much more likely that the chief god has noticed that the humans act up with her and the monsters were created in order to bind them again to the chief god. It's said, that the chaos gods kin to all monsters, but not that there are monsters. But when there are not monsters, who have create them? And why there are kin respectively only kin? Something is wrong with the story of creation. If you already quote the Yin-Yang dualism, why not from the start, like in MGQ? We do not know much about the chief god who create the monsters. Only one thing is quite clear: She was an asshole, just like the present one. Who else would give order to kill humans with Tsunamis or sent monsters to kill them? Only an asshole. Her words are therefore approximately as believable as the words of a politician.